


Bad Hair Day

by FifiMae



Series: The Highchurches [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adopted Lup Taako and Magnus, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Davenport Gets Put On Blast, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Trans Davenport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiMae/pseuds/FifiMae
Summary: Davenport Gets Home Late.





	Bad Hair Day

**August 21, 2010**

 

Davenport gets home close to three in the morning; he takes off his shoes and leaves them and his luggage in the foyer before quietly padding up the stairs, careful not to wake anyone up. He goes up to the door of Magnus room and opens it, seeing him sprawled on his bed sawing log, he smiles and closed the door before padding to Taakos door and opening it, he frowns a little seeing him and Lup sleeping while holding each other, _‘nightmares,’_ he thinks to himself, shaking his head before he closed the door and pads down the hall to his and Merles room.

 

He walks quietly into the onset bathroom to get ready for bed, after brushing his teeth, washing his face, and changing out of pilots uniform (and man does it feel good to get out of his binder,) and into a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt he's pretty sure uses to be Magnus, he crawls into bed and curls up next to his husband. Merle wraps his arm around Davenport and mumbles something in his sleep, Dav smiles and falls asleep.

Davenport wakes up at around noon. He yawns and rubs his eyes before getting out of bed and walking downstairs, he can already hear the loud, joyous sounds of his family in the living room. When he gets downstairs, he sees Magnus, Taako, and Lup sitting on the couch, Lup playing the basketball game on Wii Resort, missing every basket while calling out names of basketball players, while Taako and Magnus watch while giving colorful commentary. (“For someone on the school basketball team, you suck at this.” “Charles Barcy!”). Meanwhile, Merle is watering the many houseplants sitting and hanging around the room, and saying rather inappropriate things to them under his breath.

 

Just a regular day in the Highchurch house.

 

“Good morning, everyone,” Davenport calls, walking into the kitchen, not noticing everyone stopping what they're doing when they see him as he fills the kettle with water and puts it on the stove for his tea.

 

Merle puts down his watering can, walks over and leans agents the door frame, “‘Morning, Davvy. I thought you weren't coming home until noon.”

 

Davenport pause filling a cup with water, “Oh yeah, sorry about that. When I called you yesterday, I misspoke and said 12 P.M., not 12 A.M.” he yawns, “I didn’t realize my mistake until my plane landed and I had to take a cab home.”He pauses to take his pills, “Sorry if I spooked you when you woke up, dear.” He hears snickering from the other room but ignores it.

 

“Naw, I wasn’t too spooked. Honestly, I rather like waking up to a handsome gent in my bed.”Merle says with a wink and a cheesy grin. Davenport just rolls his eyes and smiles at his husbands antics, but something seems off, usually when him and Merle flirt like this the kids start jeering them on how gross it is, but they're still just snickering.

 

When the snickering evolves into giggling, he looks out the door to the other room and sees the kids looking at him and giggling like fools, Merle is also giggling although he taking the effort to hide it. Davenport gets distracted by the kettle whistling, he turns off the stove, pours the water into his cup and lets the tea step, as the giggling gets to a point he can't ignore, “O.k, what is so damn funny?” he asks, walking out of the kitchen, arms akimbo.

 

“Um, hon, did you look at yourself in the mirror yet?” Merle asks.

 

“No.”

 

Taako pulls his compact mirror out of his pocket, opens it and hands it to his father. Davenport takes it and looks at himself and sees his orange hair standing on end, in his tired state he had forgotten to wash out the hair gel that keeps his hair slicked back, combine that with his frizzled up mustache and goatee and crumpled up PJs he looks quite a sight.

 

Lup tries to stifle her giggles, “Sorry Dad’n’port, we don’t mean to laugh, its just” she snorts  “you look like a troll doll.”

 

“You look like one of our early Monster Factory creations,” Taako adds.

 

“You look like your heads on fire.” Magnus quips.

 

Davenport side eyes Merle whos trying to hide his laughter with his hand while the kids continue to throw jabs at there father, the shorter man rolls his eyes and groans, “Are you three done?” he asks annoyed, they quiet down and Lup gives a thumbs up while still smiling, “Thank you.” he says before licking his hand and raking it through his hair trying to flatten it, and it does flatten, for exactly two seconds until it puffs up again this time in two separate spikes, and the giggling starts anew.

 

“Now he's Devil-port,” Magnus says, and then everyone else loses it, the twins and Merle unapologetically howling with laughter as Magnus smiles with pride at his joke.

 

If Davenport was in front of anyone else, he would have been severely offended, probably would have stormed out of the room, instead, the laughter gets to him as well, his face going from red with embarrassment to red with laughter.

 

Yep, just a regular day in the Highchurch house.     


End file.
